Iridescent Woman
by PeridotTea91
Summary: This is the story of you and Sam, and how over the years he viewed you as the most beautiful person in the world.


_**Iridescent- (adj.) having or exhibiting iridescence**_

_**Iridescence- (n.) 1. A lustrous rainbow-like play of color caused by differential refraction of light waves (as from an oil slick, soap bubble, or fish scales) that tends to change as the angle of view changes; 2. A lustrous or attractive quality or effect**_

* * *

Sam Winchester was one of the fiercest hunters the world has ever seen. He overcame an addiction to demon blood, survived having his tortured soul thrust back into him, and managed to help stop the Apocalypse. With his older brother, Dean, he faced down monsters and demons and managed to save countless lives. Years ago, Sam dreamed of having the apple pie life; safe, normal, happy, and far away from the dark reality that comes with being a hunter. He had every intention of spending such a dream with his college sweetheart, Jessica Moore. Unfortunately, no one ever truly escapes the hunting life; she was killed the same way his mother was in an effort to force him back into the fray. It worked.

After her death, and the subsequent death of almost every woman he came to care for since then, Sam resigned himself to the notion that hunters don't get happily ever after. He watched his brother's heartbreak when giving up the family he so desperately wanted. He watched as his brother enjoyed the local "flavors" as they traveled town-to-town, never staying long enough to become invested. Deep down, however, Sam still hoped that maybe someday they both would find companionship with someone other than themselves. Hell, the universe owed them that much.

Then, Sam met you. You were perhaps the strangest yet most beautiful person he ever met. You steamrolled your way into the Winchester's lives and took up permanent residence there. You had been hunting for years, not that anyone would ever know it by looking at you. You dressed fashionably, wore shimmery eyeshadow, had brightly colored fingernails, and had a penchant for wearing simple but glimmering jewelry. Your gorgeous Y/H/C hair seemed to capture the light perfectly and was worn wild and mane-like. And those eyes! Oh, how Sam found himself drawn in by your Y/E/C orbs, often watching you with an intense admiration as you spoke. You surprisingly had very few scars, something which spoke volumes to your skills as a hunter, though Dean assumed otherwise upon your first meeting.

You were beautiful yet unassuming in appearance and personality. You were still so… soft, not that that was necessarily a bad thing. In fact, Sam loved that about you. You were emotional, sure, but you had a tender heart. You were loyal to a fault with a hyperactive sense of justice that got you into trouble on more than one occasion. But it was that protective nature that made you a fierce hunter and dependable friend.

You were also guarded. Your life before you met the Winchesters had been anything but glamorous. Your mother absolutely hated you, serving as a constant reminder of her failed marriage and youthful ignorance. To her, you were symbolic of lost dreams and everything that went wrong in her life. After several physical altercations and two very public domestic disputes, your mother was forced to turn custody over to your grandmother. She still visited her, and every comment your mother ever directed towards you was laced with venom. However, your grandmother wanted you to still have some sort of relationship with your mother, regardless of how much it damaged you emotionally.

You loved your grandmother dearly, and without her, you would have been lost. She wanted the best for you, for you to exceed expectations and do better for yourself than previous generations. But the life you were thrust into was stifling. While Sam and Dean were bouncing around the country with their father, changing schools like one does socks, you attended one of the most prestigious private schools in your home state. You were fluent in Latin Spanish, trained classically in violin, and was captain of your high school's Varsity Girl's Field Hockey team. Sam was a mathlete, a national merit scholar, ran tech for the various drama clubs he joined, and researched for John and Dean whenever they caught a case. John Winchester didn't seem to care about how well his sons did in school, though secretly he was damn proud of Sam's grades. You had constant, overbearing expectations to make honor roll and get high marks.

It's not that you didn't have a love of learning. In fact, you were quite skilled when it came to science, home economics, geology, dance, and ancient world history. However, you hated being told what to do, and you hated feeling as if you were living in a gilded cage. You had difficulty making friends, always felt like a social outcast, and struggled with a constant restlessness from being stranded in a small, backwoods town. So, while Sam ran away to school, you ran away to the world.

The moment you graduated, you immediately took off to Europe, where you backpacked and relied on the hospitality of others. Your grandmother was disappointed that you entirely wrote off going to college, but she also relished in the postcards you sent her. She always told anyone who would listen that you were off having a grand adventure, experiencing things that most people could only ever dream. What she didn't know was that you had taken up the mantle left behind by your father and started hunting.

When you came back to the States a few years later, you were shocked by the state of things. The Judeo-Christian Apocalypse was underway and to say things were a shit-show was an understatement. Demons were running rampant, angels were on earth for the first time in centuries, and the number of hunters was dwindling. Luckily, you had enough common sense to seek out an old friend of your father's—Bobby Singer.

To say the ornery, older hunter was shocked to see you was an understatement. The last time he had seen you was the day he showed up on your family's front step to deliver the news of your father's death. You were only six at the time. Bobby was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, however, and quickly filled you in on the situation. Not long after, you met the Winchesters and, as the saying goes, the rest is history. Ever since, you hunted with them, although you did head back to Europe not long after Bobby Singer died to assist some friends overseas with a sudden monster insurgence.

Sam would be lying to himself if he said he never regretted watching you leave. You had brought such a brightness to their world. You were quirky, bubbly, and continuously defusing situations. You had a spark to that never seemed to fade no matter what you faced. You were the shoulder that Sam could lean on when it felt like everything was crumbling. When the wall that held together the shattered pieces of his mind broke, you did not hesitate. You refused to leave his side, instead being the rock that steadied him when no one else could. You listened when he told you things that he could never tell his brother, being the friend and companion he so desperately needed.

When you left, it felt what little light that was left in his world had gone with you, especially considering the situation with Dick Roman and the deteriorating state of Sam's mind. Despite everything you had experienced, you still saw a light in the void. Despite all the demons and monsters and blood, you always believed that the world was beautiful. It was that outlook that made Sam Winchester fall hard for you, in every sense of the word.

When Dean went to Purgatory, Sam tried to call you, but your number was disconnected after your phone was demolished on a hunt. Sam thought about you more than he should have when he was with Amelia. He hadn't told you how he felt, of the feelings that simmered for you just below the surface. During the year that Dean was gone, Sam found himself regretting it more and more with each passing day. Amelia was… Well, she was what he needed at the time he supposed, but she wasn't you. She didn't shine with a beautiful, iridescent light quite like you did. You had a shine all your own and, admittedly, after going almost three years without hearing from you, Sam had lost hope. He assumed you had encountered the same fate as every other woman he came to care for in his life.

Someone must have known that Sam needed you, needed a light in the darkness because one day your luck finally changed. You had prayed continuously that something would give so you could get back to the Winchesters, especially to Sam. Without warning, and with as much surprise as ever, Castiel suddenly appeared before you one day while you were fixing coffee. After nearly stabbing him in the face with your hunting knife you kept under the table, you yanked him into the tightest hug you could muster. Without hesitation, you interrogated him as to what had been happening overseas, where the Winchesters were, and how Sam was. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell you everything at the moment and whisked you away to an abandoned church with the utmost urgency.

Sam was on the last trial to close the gates of hell forever, and it was killing him. When you arrived at the church, the brothers were bewildered to see you suddenly appear out of seemingly nowhere. You explained that Cas found you and brought you there to stop Sam from completing the trials. For the first time since you left, however, Sam felt like he could suddenly see the light again. But it was sadly short-lived.

Everything became a blur after that. Sam collapsed, heaven fell, and everything went to crap. You and Dean managed to bring Sam to the hospital, where you debriefed each other on everything that had happened since you were last together. You had to admit, you felt a pang of jealousy when Dean told you about Amelia, utterly oblivious to your lingering feelings for his younger brother. But you knew you couldn't dwell on such things, instead focusing on Sam's health. Then, the angels came. You and Dean tried desperately to fight them off, but they easily overpowered you and almost killed him. While you were unconscious, Dean made a deal with an angel name Elijah, who you later learned was actually Gadreel, in an attempt to save Sam.

You and the Winchesters just couldn't seem to catch a break after that. Kevin was killed, Dean took on the Mark of Cain, Abaddon ran amuck trying to take over hell, Metatron killed Dean, Dean became a demon, and Charlie was dead. Yet, despite it all, you never gave up hope that someday everything would settle down again. There were days, however, when even you questioned everything and peered into the darkness. But those were the days where Sam became your light, just as you had long been his.

It just seemed to happen out of the blue, one day. You were both sitting in the bunker's library, taking a rare moment of rest from the on-going search for God's insane sister. Dean had gone out on a dinner run and wasn't due back for a little while. You and Sam were joking and talking for what felt like the first time in an eternity. Sam was busy telling you about some sort of story about a shifter they encountered in Missouri when you felt yourself be drawn in once again. Every now and again you would catch yourself staring at him, awestruck at the man he had become. You would admire his dashing good looks, the way his hair fell in front of his face just so, and those beautiful, hazel eyes. They seemed to hold the secrets of the universe within of their swirling depths, a myriad of light and colors that seemed to change constantly.

Without thought and without warning, you leaned forward and gave Sam a gentle kiss. He was surprised at first, naturally, but did not hesitate to deepen the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and worn. He tasted like coffee and the whiskey he had been drinking, and he smelled of sandalwood and old parchment; you could get lost in that scent forever. You felt him cradle your face with his had while the other tangled itself in your hair, your tongues dancing together in synchronization as both of you fell deeper. When you both finally broke for air, you rested your forehead against his and closed your eyes. You felt his fingers gently toying with your Y/H/C tresses as he held you for a moment, his thumb gently stroking your cheek with affection.

"Y/N…"

You gazed into the familiar hazel depths, the two of you speaking a silent language all your own. Leaning in, Sam kissed you again, more firmly than the first, and scooped you into his arms. You felt him carry you down the bunker halls, but nothing registered until you were gently lowered onto your bed. After that, an eagerness replaced the once-present tenderness that had filled the previous kisses. Sam acted like a man on the brink of starvation, and like you were the only thing that could satisfy him. He nipped and licked at your skin as you writhed underneath him, trying so desperately to get friction where you needed it most.

He undid your jeans and pulled them off you in one smooth motion, taking your panties with them. Sliding down the length of the bed, he settled between your legs, where you could feel the heat of his breath against your sensitive clit. Without warning, his long tongue delved deep into your folds, sucking and licking anywhere he could. You felt yourself rapidly reach the edge, your body careening at the pleasurable sensations he was giving you. Without warning, the coil suddenly burst, and you felt the tidal wave of your first orgasm wash over you.

You hadn't realized how pent up you had been. It had been years since you were intimate with anyone, and yet here Sam Winchester making you melt. He crawled over you and ensnared you in a searing kiss that left you dizzy and wanting more. He briefly paused so he could shed his remaining closed, then laid back on top of you and kissed you deeply. You moaned into his mouth when you felt the tip of his dick teasing your folds, slicking up in your wetness in preparation. Slowly, Sam eased himself inside of you, groaning at the velvety warmth that gripped him like a vice. You arched yourself into him and tossed your head back as you became overwhelmed by the pleasure. He was barely inside you, yet you could feel the coil already tightening again.

Once he was sure you were adjusted, Sam began to move, kissing you in time to his smooth, languid thrusts. But you grew too impatient and wrapped your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his tailbone as you encouraged him to move. Sam understood your message and leaned up so that one hand had a grip on your headboard while the other was pressed into the bed next to your head. With the sudden snap of his hips, Sam began grunting and thrusting into you mercilessly. The bed shook under you and loud, high-pitched moans of pleasure bounce off the walls, mingling with the sounds of the headboard crashing into the stone wall with every thrust and Sam's loud, primal panting. Your nails dug into his arm and practically shredded the pillow as you clung for dear life.

Sam leaned forward to catch your lips in another desperate kiss and the change in angle had you seeing stars. Within seconds you felt yourself explode in pleasure and your second orgasm came crashing around you. The sudden harsh clenching of your walls brought Sam crashing down with you. He practically vibrated overtop you as hot ropes cum painted your walls. With his arms finally giving out, Sam collapsed on top of you, a sweaty and sated mess.

Slow, languid kisses were exchanged as you both came off your highs. After mostly regaining control of your breathing, Sam rolled himself off you and gathered you into his arms once again. You both laid there, basking in the post-lovemaking euphoria and enjoying the newfound silence of your bedroom. Sam could feel his skin buzzing under your gentle touch. Staring at the ceiling, Sam relished in the newfound bliss; he had always imagined what this would be like with you and honestly couldn't fully wrap his mind around it. At that moment, everything was finally perfect as you each held the most beautiful person in the world in your arms.


End file.
